


More than Your Power

by deinvati



Series: IGRPDC March 2021 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Arthur needs a hug, Drabble, Friend Fiction, Gen, IGRPDC, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Arthur’s on the edge of something new and is feeling the pressure. Ari gets it. She really gets it.
Relationships: Ariadne & Arthur (Inception)
Series: IGRPDC March 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Inception Gen/Rare Pair Drabble Competition





	More than Your Power

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: distraction  
> Genre: superpowers AU  
> Word Count: up to and including 400 words
> 
> My boundless appreciation to [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood) for the beautiful beta job and for being a kind and awesome person in general!

Ari found him on the roof and dangled her legs over the edge too. She nudged his shoulder and he nudged back.

"You've been distracted this whole job," she said without judgment.

Arthur didn't reply.

"I get it, you know," she said, surveying the horizon. "You're leaving dreamshare. And this team. But a high-stakes heist isn't what's got you shook."

He scoffed. "Alright, _Phaser_. Enlighten me."

"It's because you're being hired for your speed," she said easily. "And for the first time in your life, your success will depend on using your power."

Arthur's throat clicked and he shifted uncomfortably. "What makes you think that?"

She shrugged. "It's something I noticed when I first started. Nobody here is really in the right role."

He frowned.

"I mean they're the best at what they do," she continued. "Everyone on your teams always is. But Eames is your forger, even though Yusuf is a shapeshifter."

Arthur shook his head. "You know Yusuf can't forge for shit."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I do. And Eames can move things with his mind, but he uses those arms of his instead."

"He better," Arthur laughed. "He spends enough time in the gym. And he thinks _I'm_ vain."

"And you only need to be brilliant," she concluded. "Not fast."

"Humph. Says the girl who builds mazes she doesn't need to solve."

"Hey, everyone knows mazes—"

"—are amazing," they said in unison.

"Yeah," Arthur said, watching his feet. "But I _am_ fast. So why is this so..."

Ari leaned against him. "Because you're used to being judged on what you've accomplished, not what you were born with."

He didn't reply.

"It's admirable, Arthur. Everyone here cares _who_ you are. Not what you are."

"We're a good team," Arthur agreed. "I'll miss you guys."

"You're not getting rid of us that easily," Ari said, pushing him. "Besides, your new team will be good too. And you'll still be brilliant."

He huffed, but he smiled too, suddenly feeling much lighter. "Thanks. You'd better get back." He sped away, then resettled beside her a second later. "They're looking for you."

Her laughter was a balm and he wished he could take her with him.

"Hey, first round's on me afterward," she said, and he nodded.

She phased through the roof and into the warehouse below, and Arthur looked again at the horizon before shaking out his legs and racing toward it.


End file.
